How Akashi Joined the Mile High Club
by machi-pan
Summary: Two-shot AU. Akashi Seijuro: perfect son, perfect academic scores, perfect looks, perfect in everything he does and to top it off, the perfect demonic aura. A human could only dream of courting him without desperately praying for their life. Then again, Kuroko wasn't human. PervertedAngel!Kuroko /KuroAka, and not the other way around! /


**How Akashi Joined the Mile High Club**

* * *

_Two-shotAU. __Akashi Seijuro: perfect son, perfect academic scores, perfect looks, perfect in everything he does and to top it off, the perfect demonic aura. A human could only dream of courting him without desperately praying for their life. Then again, Kuroko wasn't human. PervertedAngel!Kuroko /KuroAka, and not the other way around!/ _

_warnings: gay angel sex (Y), ooc, just plain weird, typos/mistakes/imsorry/ imsosorry /_

_a/n: is this just an excuse to see Kuroko become Akashi's #1 fanboy? Hell yes._

* * *

**_disclaimer: i do not own kuroko no basuke_**

* * *

"And you are?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"And why can nobody else see you?"

"They are simply not looking hard enough. Every human possesses the ability to notice me, but Akashi-kun is the only one who has ever."

"I see. Would you mind if I called you Tetsuya?"

"I have the feeling that if I were to refuse, you will call me by that anyway."

"...Correct. I would praise you for assumable minute profiling had you not followed me for the past couple of weeks. Ah, and while we're on this subject, I would like to know _why_ you proceeded to do so. Such an act can be considered a felony."

"You are observant. As I said, Akashi-kun is the only one who has noticed me. One hundred years of lingering on Earth and you are the first human to have ever known my name, let alone ask me for it."

"You state the word 'human' every now and then as if you aren't one yourself." The redheaded beauty sounded amused. "More so, if I understand correctly, then you must be at least over one hundred years old. Most people around your age don't stride with that youthful face and body that you have."

"You think I'm playing games with you." Kuroko stated. It wasn't a question; perhaps a bold statement that showed no betrayal of facial expressions nonetheless. "I'm being serious."

"Your words are most humorous, Tetsuya." Akashi says with an eyebrow raised, a face that showed no sign of reacting positively to said humour. "If you're just going to fish me a bag of lies, then it's a waste of my time; there's no reason to stay longer in an abandoned alleyway. I will ask you to stop stalking me from now on. The consequences aren't attractive."

"Are you possibly thinking of bringing the police into this?" Some gleam in those lifeless, baby blue eyes danced. "Then, let me ask you this, Akashi-kun. How can you arrest someone that you can't see?"

"I never bring the police into my own predicaments." The adolescent casted a satisfied expression. "I can see you now, can't I?"

"Is Akashi-kun saying that he will take matters into his own hands himself?" The impassive face remained, showcasing nothing that Akashi could read. He didn't quite like this; he enjoyed the turmoil and the sick joy that could be interpreted easily on a human's face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Akashi answered.

To Akashi's surprise, not that he'd admit it, Kuroko pressed the back of his hand to his own lips in an attempt to stifle a small chuckle. Something told Akashi that, that sound was so rare to the universe, since it was rather fitting for the extraterrestrial enigma called Kuroko Tetsuya.

"...You just laughed." Akashi stated, his tone something approaching irritation—not quite reaching it but reasonably close.

"Forgive me." Tetsuya said, once again returning to his usual phase, but a glimmer of amusement stood in his eyes.

With bemusement clear on his face, Akashi raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I have no doubt in thinking that if we stood in different places, perhaps in a different cosmos, Akashi-kun will surely win in a one-on-one due to impeccable strength and remarkable strategy." Kuroko stated, staring straight into those lively red eyes. "But we aren't, and that's why you will lose to me."

Something in Akashi's orbs hardened, yet also glistened with challenge and wicked amusement.

"What do you possibly have that can stop me? You should know well enough what I'm capable of."

"Yes." Kuroko humoured him. "No one dare opposes Akashi-kun."

"Are you patronizing me?" Akashi asked with a dangerous tone.

"No...yes. Sorry."

"This is where I cut the meeting short." In skilful motion, Akashi slightly tilted his arm downwards for a sharp contraction to slide from his sleeve and smoothly into his waiting palm. He twirled the scissors with practiced ease, yet his eyes stayed pierced into those baby blue hues."In any other case, instead of seeing my back, people usually see the tips of these scissors. For the less fortunate, it will be the _last_ thing they see."

"I see." Kuroko commented, sensing that he shouldn't push the reason why. But when Akashi stayed true to his word and swiftly changed his direction to head out of their little communication circle, the phantom-like individual intervened once again.

"Akashi-kun, please wait."

The teenager was close to continue his steps of retreat yet his motions stilled and he stood immobile, but lacked the decency to stare back at his newly-acquired shadow. Yes, that's what Kuroko Tetsuya was; a shadow. Or a beautiful figure lurking from them to be more precise.

"What is it? You are a stalker, aren't you; this is definitely not our last meeting. Could you wait until then?"

"I want you to make a bet with me." The boy sure was blunt with his words.

Words indeed, as they pierced straight through his internal composure. Seijuro stood still for a few passing moments before turning his head to gaze over his shoulder. Once he confirmed the expression which was serious as ever, only then did he allow himself to turn and fully face his ghost-like companion.

"Prepare to lose." Akashi stated.

The corner of Kuroko's lips twitched, an action that went unnoticed, however disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You are very confident for a bet that we have yet to discuss."

"Confidence rises through merit." Akashi replied with a stony stare that would penetrate through anyone's personal comfort. "Tell me, what is this bet?"

"I bet that in under one minute, I can convince you to stay for longer, prove to you that all the things I have said previously are true and make you look forward to our future encounters, purely out of interest or dare I say more?" The voice was flat, but bold with a tinge of determination underneath them.

The red-haired boy smirked. "This bet has no significance to me, whatsoever. But alright, Tetsuya, I'll humour you this one time. Your minute starts now."

Akashi stared right into those bland, but terribly pretty eyes, set to not look away. He awaited petty words to come out of Kuroko's mouth, but his direction of gaze was knocked harshly to the side. Nothing had ever diverted his stare and caught him off guard.

But it wasn't everyday that you see a normal-looking male human being impassively stare at you right back, rapidly take off his shirt and sprout out huge, feathery white wings from his back.

No, at this point, the only sound was the clutter of Akashi's scissors that fell to the ground as the wings unfurled elegantly. The redheaded boy slapped a hand over his mouth and staggered backwards, attempting successfully to stifle his shout of pure and utter shock and horror.

The phantom man merely stared at him, as if oblivious to the newly shown feathery limbs that had erupted from his back, calmly looking forward as his betting partner lost his composure for seemingly the first time in months, possibly years. Said young man was having a hard time controlling his heart, which was thumping madly in his ears and resounding in loud clashes in his head. He felt so helpless—this all doesn't add up! This was something he had never deciphered: a divine being? That just wasn't possible! Seijuro had never had a speck of religion in his upbringing, sure, he'd heard of stories but _this_!?-He felt all essence of control escape him, he couldn't stop himself from shaking for the first time, his eyes were widened to the max, his breathing came out in erratic gasps-he must have looked so vulnerable, so _weak_, how could—how could something like this happen—

If he was someone else, Kuroko would have offered him a generous smile. Instead, he bent down and carefully plucked the scissors. He took a step forward, expecting the frightened boy to move backwards but was slightly relieved when he didn't move a single muscle. He took cautious steps as he approached Akashi. Only then, when he was in front of him, did he hold out the scissors and offer them.

"Akashi-kun dropped his scissors."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Akashi-kun?"

"..._You_..."

Tetsuya glanced worriedly at the pretty senior high school student, carefully placing the scissors in his own jeans pocket and placing a soft hand on Akashi's shoulder. He gave a reassuring squeeze, delighted when the boy didn't flinch. Akashi was a strong one indeed.

"Please try to calm down." He spoke softly. A few seconds passed, filled with Akashi's frantic breathing pattern. "Here. Akashi-kun." Kuroko coaxed, holding the emperor's hands in his and placing them over Akashi's mouth. The other was immobile and the imitation of a rag doll, perhaps too shocked to take his own actions.

"Yes; hands over your mouth like this and slow down your breathing." Tetsuya kindly concluded, disconnecting the skinship but still staring at the boy in concern.

After a few minutes that Akashi forcefully took to gradually calm down, his trembling hands lowered, and his eyes sparked with something more from the last time Kuroko had seen them. Though he couldn't put his finger on just what had changed.

"Put..." Akashi tried quietly. "Put them away."

Immediately retracting his wings into his magically pact back, Kuroko answered. "Yes."

The human closed fluttered his eye lids shut, taking in soothing breaths through parted lips. Raising a quivering arm, he gently touched his own forehead with three fingers. Without closing his eyes, he spoke quietly.

"I feel...nauseous."

"That is usual after hyperventilation." Tetsuya stated with arms firmly by his sides. "My guess is that Akashi-kun never had that experience."

Akashi felt a lightning bolt sensation hastily rush through his body, and he was all too aware of what was happening. The foreign feeling of something hiding under the shadows, only to reveal itself and startle him, spearing the ends of logic and all of his well-thought out beliefs that earned him his controlled nature. For this to happen built into his head, enhancing mental exhaustion. Suddenly feeling dizzy, Akashi lowered his hands and stared straight into Kuroko's stoic eyes.

When Kuroko didn't receive answer, he stared back at the transfixed glance directed at him with a look of confusion. "Does it hurt too much?" He asked.

A second silence before Akashi took a instinctive step backwards, and suddenly his eye lids were tightly shut and the muscles helping him stand up became completely relaxed.

"_Akashi-kun_!"

The phantom man leapt forward and grabbed Akashi before the body fell to the floor. Tightly embracing the unconscious boy in his arms, Kuroko held him even closer, renewing the strength that he'd barely used to lift the boy up. With an arm around Akashi's waist, and the other slung across his back to cradle his head on Kuroko's shoulder, he lifted off the ground, his wings preparing to take action.

Once in the air, Kuroko ducked his head down and sniffed at the precious red tendrils of Akashi's head, burying his nose into the soft nest. He knew that they were safe to ever-oblivious eyes that wouldn't see them no matter how hard they tried.

Reaching his destination while in flight, Tetsuya landed on top of a skyscraper, draping his wings protectively around his human. Gently, he whispered into the unhearing ear.

"I know you couldn't help it, Akashi-kun. But please don't scare me like that again."

* * *

Akashi woke up with a light head ache, as opposed to every morning he had woken up. Each morning was complete refreshment from the moment his eyes opened. He never experienced bed-head, no, nor did he obtain morning breath either. The boy had somehow altered even his body to cope perfectly with his daily routine.

So that's why when he woke up confused and groggy, his eyes squinted open before closing and wincing at the sunlight peeking through his windows, he was utterly too tired to deal with his conscious.

"Akashi-kun has a beautiful house. Is it because that you're perfect, that everything revolving around you is perfect too?"

Akashi sucked in a sharp breath in surprise, violently rose up and stared at Kuroko, who was sitting at his bedside table, with widened eyes. The boy seemed unfazed, rather impassive as the action occurred. The question he asked, he took the time to register.

"Are you...an angel?"

"Yes."

Carefully, he examined the boy's impassive face as a stranger would have done to their blind date. He noted down the fine features, straight nose, the beautiful shape of his eyes and his pale, but carefully chiselled lips. In that moment, he decided that this attractive man before him really was an angel.

"Then perhaps." He answered the question honestly, nodding his head down once as he stared into his own bed sheets.

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, catching his dual meaning. "I am not perfect but thank you for implying it. As for yesterday, you blacked out and I carried you to your house."

Akashi raised his head and raised his eyebrow. "While walking?"

Kuroko just answered with a small quirk of his lips, like the start of an invisible smile.

It didn't seem like he was getting an answer, so Akashi placed both of his palms over his eyes and carefully leaned backward so he was once again in a lying position. Rubbing over his eyes in a defeated manner, he made a slit between his closed fingers to peer at Kuroko.

"This is the first time I've lose a bet." His tone was calm.

"Yes, I imagine Akashi-kun is feeling exhausted." The angel replied softly. "But you didn't actually lose the bet; I did."

Akashi lowered his hands from his face and gave Kuroko an unimpressed look. "Oh?"

"The condition was for me to convince you in less than one minute. My aim was for you to stay a bit longer. However, Akashi-kun fainted before the minute ended—"

"Are you mocking me?" Akashi said slowly, dangerously, as authority once again dominated his tone. Once again, his persona was back, as well as the intimidating aura that surrounded him.

"Unm?" Tetsuya peered at Akashi, who was beginning to lose his patience, and suddenly realized his position. "Sorry. I should have chosen my words more carefully. But even then, that is the truth, Akashi-kun. I lost the bet."

Akashi's eyes softened when he realized what the angel was trying to do. Though that didn't mean he still wasn't glaring.

"Tetsuya, I want you to tell me exactly how I am involved with your situation. Are you really over one hundred years old? Surely one that has reached an age like that would have more than little wisdom."

Kuroko froze, and the beginning of a pout touched his lips, but disappeared within the next few seconds.

"Akashi-kun, that was cold."

The boy smirked at him, relaxing against the pile of pillows he had arranged so his back wouldn't be slated against the cold headboard.

"But alright; I will tell you." Kuroko came a bit closer and sat on the edge of his bed, his hand almost touching Akashi's blanket-covered thigh. "I am an exalted angel, as you can see. The reason why someone like me is down on Earth is a simple one. God had sent down a total of forty-nine angels because he believes that we are not yet ready to carry out his errands. 'In order for us to help humans, we need to understand them first', that was what he was thinking."

"The thought of heaven being a superior classroom filled with angels for students and God as the teacher is amusing." Akashi thought aloud, his calm and collected demeanour and mindset finally getting slit back inside, after the attack of overwhelming emotions that came onto him the day before.

"It is exactly like it." Kuroko answers after a line of thought.

"Now that we've established that, how long do you stay on Earth?" Akashi asked curiously.

"I'm not so sure." Tetsuya tells him. "But as far as this, I know that out of the forty nine angels sent, none of them are back yet. I don't know how they look like in human form, but I know they're here on Earth somewhere."

"What do you look like in angel form?" Akashi says with slight bewilderment. He did, after all, conclude that Kuroko with angel wings was his true form.

"Human eye sight can't register it." Tetsuya replied. "And it's also difficult to describe. I guess in a way, I would put it...as seeing a very bright light. Take the sun for example; it sears your eyes, and so you have to look away."

"Too holy to look at?" Akashi said with a cool smile. "Perhaps too beautiful?"

"Akashi-kun is the beautiful one."

"Is that so?" Akashi challenged back. "And is this the reason why you've been tailing me for the past few weeks?" He expected Kuroko to deny the thought, twist his words with either embarrassment or amusement, but hastily disconnected his back from the pillows and sat up with his back ruler straight when the angel nodded.

"Tell me you're not being serious." Akashi said slowly after a few seconds of incorrigible silence. "Right now."

"I'm not being serious." Kuroko complied.

Akashi pressed forward. "Is that the truth?"

"...No."

"Tetsuya?"

"...Yes."

"Either you get the _hell_ out of my house or give me one _hell_ of an explanation. This is my property. I know the location of the closest sharp object with each step units that create the ground floor, the middle floor and the top floor."

"I understand." Kuroko didn't have any time to pause as he rapidly continued to his one hell of an explanation. "I thought, that at the height of the Lord's instruction to increase our understanding of humans, we have to act as if we are human ourselves and experience what you experience."

"Yes, that would be logical." Akashi said with a flat look in his eyes.

"Since we are youthful, in comparison to much elder angels, the gap between their knowledge and ours is significant." Kuroko explained. "'Humans have feelings that reaches far over our capacity.' In spite of what I said, we know that much at least. We, like humans, understand anger and compassion. But it doesn't go as far as something impure, like lust. Or something completely bittersweet, like absolute love for a special individual."

The angel turned his eyes onto the boy who was listening on with a rather bored expression. "When I first saw Akashi-kun, I was struck with a particular human emotion for the first time. And since I figured we need to pursue and evolve human traits and characteristics, I followed that one feeling."

Akashi opened his mouth as if to say something, but immediately closed it when his thought slipped his mind. This happened for about three or four times before he closed his eyes and let out a distressed sigh.

"And you thought that in order to follow this 'feeling', you had to follow—"

"You." Kuroko finished his sentence, nodding his head in confirmation. "I apologize if it troubled you."

"...Troubled?" Akashi started at first, in slight surprise. As his mind pondered on like a train deciding its own way from many tracks, the human felt a small laugh building up inside him. "...Hhheh." Gradually, it became audible, and he was laughing the hardest he'd ever experienced in his entire life.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko watched silently as the giant peals of laughter reduced into small gasps of content air, enjoying the look of deceiving joy on the other's face.

But even if Akashi's facial expression was generous-looking, and far too cute, he turned his smile onto the angel and nodded at him. "Get out."

Instantaneously, Kuroko slid off the bed and headed through the sliding door, placing a palm on it and pushing it to the side. When his body reached through the door frame, his steps ceased as Akashi asked him one last question.

"Tetsuya?" He said once again.

"Yes."

"What exactly is the feeling you feel?"

Kuroko slowly turned around, the ferocious gaze finally focusing on him. He never knew that humans could be this scary. Nevertheless, he stared ahead; the life in his eyes paused as always, showing no emotion whatsoever as those piercing red beams penetrated his soul. In great reluctance that was shown as a mere second silence externally, he replied with a solemn face.

"Lust."

That stopped the grin on Akashi's face. The angel stepped out of the door, staring behind his shoulder to glance at his human for the last time before the day ended. He noted with slight satisfaction that it was he himself who had rendered the great Akashi Seijuro human into a speechless silence that very nearly had his jaw hanging open.

Kuroko grabbed the old fashioned end of the sliding door and pulled to close it. Just as the door was about to hit the door frame in a total seal, Kuroko told him through the slit:

"Akashi-kun has quite the adorable laugh."

The angel dodged a total of 6.5 wall-tearing scissors before he exited the mansion. Don't ask him how he registered a .5.

* * *

OMAKE[?]: Kuroko's four-part guide to seducing your man

* * *

**I.**

Two days passed before he felt Kuroko's unannounced presence standing in the corner of the room, silently observing him. Akashi idly wondered whether he thought his barely existent presence was an advantage to the stalking.

"Tetsuya."

He addressed the phantom man, but didn't bother turning around to view him. Instead he studied on the mathematical equations that were set for his homework. On the side, he calculated a total of five minutes where it was guaranteed to be finished. He quickly organized his new schedule in his mental map, somehow figuring that Kuroko was going to be a small disturbance in his daily custom. He heard the figure softly scrape the wall with his shirt, indicating a slight flinch as if Kuroko was surprised.

"I knew you could see me." Kuroko said behind him. "But I never knew you could tell I was there without looking. Akashi-kun's eyes know no limits."

Akashi rapidly finished one advanced equation, completing his neat scrawl with a circled stop. Then as he went onto the next one, staring into the text book with the majority of his focus, he let out a small hum in reply. Kuroko didn't protest in agitation, and stood in silence like he was permitted to. His eyes caught each flick of the pen, and his ears occasionally catching the small murmurs that Akashi emitted.

It seemed like the shortest of times when Akashi visibly eased his posture and Kuroko could tell he was done even before he gently closed the book, packed it into his bag and disposed of the pen. Akashi stood up and slid his chair under the table, finally facing Tetsuya, and the boy was once again greeted with those striking, heterochromatic orbs of gold and red.

Seijuro leaned back against his chair looking the most relaxed he had been in the past two days where Kuroko tracked his every move.

"Why are you here once again?" Akashi asked him.

"This question you already know the answer to." Kuroko said.

"Indeed I do." Akashi's eyes flickered with the reminders of their first actual meeting. "Then, if angels aren't associated with human cultures and activities at all, and have been connected with the Caucasian region, why is your name of Asian descent?"

Kuroko blinked. "Ano..."

"What?"

"That wasn't a question I thought Akashi-kun would ask."

"Ah." The redhead nodded. "What are the questions you thought I might ask?"

The angel stared into the unrelenting stare that was shot back at him, just daring him to address the subject.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "And to your first question, it wasn't a given name; I chose it. When I first landed in Japan, finding an alias was my top priority.

"I came across a kindergarten and found children very charming. Tetsuya was the name of the smallest one in the class. Kuroko is what they called the 'shadow/invisible man' who was always leaving treats on the front door and supplying them with band aids and notes."

"You are fond of kids." Akashi noted.

"Yes. Very much so." The angel replied. "If I was human, I believe that being a kindergarten teacher would be my occupation."

"Do all angels have a presence akin to yours?" The student interjected, already tossing the story of the given name behind his shoulder. It was however, stored into a special part of his memory. Kuroko didn't seem fazed by the quick change of subject, like he knew he was going to encounter it.

"No. I know an angel who has become a famous model in this part of Japan. In fact, I've been keeping track of four angels, all of which have been seen since one is posing as a policeman, another as a doctor, a pastry chef, and lastly the model." Kuroko explained with a dejected attitude. "That's why I was very surprised when no one seemed to see me."

Akashi stayed silent.

"But..."

The human tipped his gaze up and gestured for Kuroko to continue.

"I believe it is the highest of luck that the one I want to connect myself to is the only human in this world that can sense me—why is Akashi-kun blushing?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

"Get out."

"Getting out."

**II.**

As Kuroko followed him around, he could find no one that could ruffle those Akashi feathers like he did. And he enjoyed that fact immensely. Once he went to school with him, right behind him, much to the redhead's chagrin. He didn't have the facial capacity to glare at all the girls and boys that tried to seduce his human and attempt to catch his attention, but Kuroko tried his best. Even though he couldn't glare fully, he found the tiniest of sadistic satisfaction when he saw them shiver due to what they described as an eerie feeling.

He also managed to capture the interaction he had with the people the student tolerated before Akashi banned him from ever following him in school again. The exchange was quite a mind-numbing experience that Kuroko wish he had avoided in the future.

Akashi's friendship group consists of four people: the girl-boy, the muscle head, the brat and the no presence. When Kuroko first encountered Mayuzumi Chihiro, he was stuck in a minute trance of disbelief before pelting it aside. At least now Kuroko could narrow this 'lack of presence' effect to be a human disorder or something.

_Perhaps_ it had something to do with an established hierarchy that Kuroko was never informed of. But they were something along the lines of a household family, one where Akashi was the spoilt flower in the middle of men. Or, now that Kuroko thinks about it, this only applied to Reo—the girly-guy.

Tetsuya had randomly come across a tangent that God had sent down Reo to be the parent Akashi never had (and never wished for). Kuroko had seen how cruel Akashi's father could be, and wasn't idiotic enough to guess he wasn't the cause of Akashi's upbringing and overall cold attitude. In another sense, Reo was the guardian angel. The two parents in one; a mummy and a daddy. He certainly looked like both as well.

Mibuchi Reo's parental scolding was absolute.

So when Akashi harboured a dark kiss mark on the back of his exposed neck, you can only imagine how _calmly_ Reo (the point produced okama parent) responded to the situation.

A few minutes later (since Kuroko is kind enough to spare you the details) both Akashi and Kuroko were standing in abandoned classroom, still breathing in the fumes that was coming out of Reo's nostrils before he yelled in hysterics one last time, and then slammed the class door on them.

Of course, none Akashi's four friends knew of Kuroko's existence despite the fact that he was there the entire time. A new, pregnant silence filled the room like soup, before Akashi turned his unrelenting eyes onto the angel who flinched in recognition.

"Do you..." Akashi started in a murderous, sickly sweet tone. "...perhaps _know_ exactly the reason _why_...I have a _hickey_. On. My. _Neck_?"

Kuroko stared back at him. "No?"

When Akashi took out the scissors, the angel unexpectedly yelped, shielding his face with his arms as he yelled out in defeat. "It's Akashi-kun's fault for looking so delicious while he is sleeping!"

In an instant, Akashi dropped the scissors, pressed his palm against his forehead and groaned.

"I assume you know what to do now; there's no need for me to tell you."

"Getting out." Kuroko quickly responded before quickly retreating.

**III.**

"Akashi-kun looks like he's having fun."

Akashi didn't gasp or scream or anything, but he did fling his rubber duck up so violently high that it bounced off the ceiling and shattered something as it fell while he was frantically maintaining the speed of his heart beat.

"Can I join him in the bathtub?"

"_GET OUT_."

**IV.**

Akashi flickered his eye-lids open one weekend morning to see the angel lying down next to him. Both of them were on their sides and the gazes were connected-baby blue to fiery red. He allowed a minute of staring each other to pass.

"Have you ever met a demon before?" He asked out of pure curiosity, the sleep lagging his demanding tone.

"Unfortunately." Kuroko responded quietly. "Demons are fallen angels after all."

"Many times I am compared to them." The redhead shared with a flicker of challenge in his irises.

"That comparison can never be more wrong." The angel pointed out. "Demons are hideous creatures."

Akashi waited for more reassurance, but it seemed to end right there. "...It's the appearance only, isn't it." It wasn't a question, it was an irritated statement.

"Akashi-kun is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

"You're averting the subject."

"God was very generous when he created your exterior."

"Exterior, huh."

"It's a pity you're not a person to smile regularly, though. Then again, that happening alone will multiply the amount of your admirers by a distressing number. That is not so good."

"Stop this now." Akashi said with his eyes closed as if going back to sleep. As if on cue, a small yawn escaped him. And to think that all the vulnerabilities Akashi had displayed were only for Kuroko's eyes only.

Kuroko smiled when those eye-lids drooped and that perfect face relaxed the frown. Kuroko was a very observant angel, however. So when he saw Akashi's eyebrows narrow, he wasn't surprised when those eyes snapped right back open in a horror-movie effect.

"Why is my ass sore, Tetsuya?"

"Aa..."

"Yes?"

"Like I said before, it is Akashi-kun's fault for looking so delicious." Kuroko said, pressing his pointer fingertips together.

"And so you bit my ass?"

"...Yes."

Akashi kicked him off the bed.

* * *

_a/n: (gomenthefuckingdoesntcomeuntilnextchapter) This is a two-shot, so there's more to come. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
